powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shogun Megazord
The Shogun Megazord is the combination of the five ancient Zords, the Shogunzords. While the Ninja Megazord is swift and agile, the Shogun Megazord is burly and powerful. Consequently, it lacks speed. It is heavily armored, yet still functional. Its main weapon, the Fire Saber, destroys opponents with a fire slash. Shogunzords When the White Ninja Falconzord, the Pink Power Coin, Kimberly, and Ninjor were captured by Rita and Zedd, they blackmailed the Rangers into piloting the ancient Shogunzords, which the villains had recently rediscovered. However, Billy was able to take control of the zords by transferring the zords to the Power Coins rather than Zedd's power source, allowing the Rangers to use them as a replacement for the incapacitated Ninjazords, while Tommy was able to remove Zedd's immediate blackmail tool by rescuing Kimberly, even if Ninjor, the Falconzord and the Pink Coin remained in Zedd's custody. Because there was no Pink Shogunzord in the series, coupled with her currently weakened powers due to the loss of her coin, the Pink Ranger co-piloted the White Shogunzord with Tommy. History The Shogunzords were legendary lost Zords, found by Baboo, Squatt and Finster so that Lord Zedd may use them to conquer Earth. He powered them up and forced the Rangers to pilot them and destroy Earth with them, in exchange for the safety of a kidnapped Kimberly. Tommy got Kimberly back, and Billy gained control of the Shogunzords, and so Zedd lost the upper hand as well as the Shogunzords. The Shogunzords could combine and form the Shogun Megazord, and they could make a pyramid formation which destroyed monsters in a whirlwind. The Shogunzords are humanoid robots of different colors (much like the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs) and with different armor around the head, the heads resembling the animals the Ninjazords were based on. The Shogunzords are considerably more useful than the Ninjazords due to their human form. The arc in which the Shogunzords featured prominently is therefore the same arc in which Kimberly is written out of the series, and set during the transition period before Katherine comes to replace her. After this, when the Shogunzords are used, both Tommy and Kat pilot the White Shogunzord together. Some American and British viewers saw the introduction of a second set of Zords partway through a season as an instance of jumping the shark, though Power Rangers remained popular after this (and the inclusion of a second set of Zords partway through the series would become standard practice throughout the following series). After stealing the Zeo Crystal and banishing the Ninjazords and Shogunzords to the M51 Galaxy, Master Vile transferred the Zeo Crystal to the Shogun Megazord's engine room, where he established an energy link. The Rangers find the "big toe emergency exit", and use their Blade Blasters to break through the rust and corrosion that ravaged the Zords on the planetoid to get in. Once inside, they focused the energies from their Ninja Coins in conjunction with the Morphing Grid and broke Vile's link to the Zeo Crystal. This in turn also returned control of the Zords to them. When the Orb of Doom turned the Rangers into children, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar assumed command over the Shogunzords, presumably powering them with their Power Coins in place of the Earth Rangers'. The Shogunzords are used to destroy all the enemies of the Aquitar Rangers during their time on Earth (except for the Slotsky monster, who was destroyed by the Battle Borgs). It is notable that the Alien Rangers are never seen in the cockpits of either the individual Zords or the Megazord itself, though they were seen teleporting up on at least one occasion. It is unknown what became of the Shogunzords after time was restored by the Zeo Crystal. It's possible that the Zords are now in possession of the Alien Rangers, but only the Battle Borgs were mentioned as an option to fight the hijacked Zeo Megazord and Super Zeo Megazord in "Rangers of Two Worlds." Shogun Megazord Saber.PNG|Fire Saber Foto shogunzords.jpg|All five Shogunzords Shogunzords With Weapons.jpg|Shogunzords with weapons Shogun megazord 2.jpg|Shogun Megazord Fire saber.jpg|Shogun Megazord with Fire Saber MMPR-Shogunmegafalconzord.jpg|Shogun Mega Falconzord RedShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Red BlackShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Black BlueShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Blue YellowShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Yellow WhiteShogunzordwithPinkCockpit.jpg|White and Pink CPITS01.jpg|Shogun Megazord Megazord Components White Shogunzord The White Shogunzord is a warrior zord and piloted by Tommy Oliver and later co-piloted by Katherine Hillard. It was later used by Delphine. It resembles a crane. It forms the left arm of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with Dual Tong weapons. It is the only individual zord to have more than one pilot. Red Shogunzord The Red Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after an ape and piloted by Rocky DeSantos and later by Aurico. It resembles an ape. It forms the head, and torso of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a shield. Blue Shogunzord The Blue Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a wolf and piloted by Billy Cranston and later by Cestro. It resembles a wolf. It forms the right arm of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a staff weapon. It was the only Shogunzord to defeat a monster on its own; Billy confronted the Brick Bully on his own when Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam had been turned into bricks by the monster and Kat was trying to return them to normal. Black Shogunzord The Black Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a frog and piloted by Adam Park and later by Corcus. It resembles a frog. It forms the left leg of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a large bow and arrow. Yellow Shogunzord The Yellow Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a bear and piloted by Aisha Campbell and later by Tideus. It resembles a bear. It forms the right leg of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a rake-like claw weapon. Transformation The Red Shogunzord forms the main body and head, with its skirt coming up to form a bigger chestpiece. Its legs fold upwards, with its feet becoming a new skirt. The Blue and White Shogunzords form the arms with their shoulders hunching to cover their heads. The Yellow and Black Shogunzords form the legs by contracting all body parts. Additional Formations *The Shogun Megazord could combine with the White Ninja Falconzord to become Shogun MegaFalconzord. *Shogun MegaFalconzord could then combine with Titanus to become Shogun Ultrazord. Design PLEX designed Shogun Megazord. Its design is based on classic Japanese fortresses as well as ancient shoguns, while its helmet is that of a "paper crane" design. Its shoulders and Fire Saber are adorned with "Shachihoko" gargoyles, that is, an ancient Chinese mythical monster with the head of a tiger and the body of a monstrous spiky fish. Shogun Megazord's chest has the kanji for "Shinobi" on it. It retains the shapes of the Power Coins as designed for Kakuranger. The "S" on the Red Shogunzord likely stands for Sun Wukong, or the legendary Monkey King (just like the Red Ape Ninjazord). Legendary Ranger Devices Toys The Shogun Megazord has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Notes *Despite the fact the Shogunzords feature obvious similarities to the Ninjazords through thematic animals, as well as the ability to combine with the Falcon Ninjazord, they are not written as being linked to Ninjor or the Ninja powers, though in early airings, the animal inspirations were addressed. *Though it does not exist in the series, for the toyline there was a Pink Shogunzord in place of the White Shogunzord by recoloring the mold of the Giant Beast General White Kark pink. *For the Shogun Ultrazord, Titanus and the Shogun MegaFalconzord was use from the American Toyline, which explains why Tommy (and Kim or Kat's)/Delphine's Shogun Zord goes from White to Pink, and why the Japanese kanji and symbols on the Megazord's shoulders and chest become the stylized "S" and lightning bolt logos from the toy. *According to Super Sentai continuity, the Fire Saber (known in the original as the Flame Shogun Sword) is capable of shrinking down to human size and used by the Kakurangers to destroy monsters, though the human-sized version of the Fire Saber was never used in Power Rangers. *The Shogunzords are the first entire set of Zords (rather than a single one, such as the Red Ape Ninjazord) to be humanoid in appearance, even before becoming a Megazord. *The Shogunzords are the first set of Zords along with the Ninjazords to be neither destroyed nor rendered powerless. *The Shogunzords are the first set of Zords that can combine with a Zord from a different set (the Falconzord can combine with the Shogun Megazord to form the Shogun MegaFalconzord) *The Shogunzords are the first set of Zords (as opposed to a single Zord, such as the Dragon and Tigerzords) to be introduced mid-season. *In original airings Zordon named the Shogunzords after the Rangers used them for battle, with everyone simply calling the components Ancient Zords. In later airings, they are known as Shogunzords all the while. *The Shogunzords are the only set of Zords so far to be referred to individually exclusively by color (e.g. the White Shogunzord, the Red Shogunzord, etc.) as opposed to number (the Zeozords) or creature (such as the Dino, Thunder, and Ninjazords). Though in original airings, the first thing the Rangers call them were Ancient Ape Zord, Ancient Bear Zord etc. *They are the only set of Zords to be used by more than one team of rangers (the Ninja Rangers and the Alien Rangers). *The Shogun Zord's cockpits were the same sets used to represent the Ninja Zord cockpits, with an additional white Ninjazord cockpit set made for the White Shogunzord. An entirely new cockpit set was created for the Shogun Megazord, which noticeably featured 6 rangers piloting it even for its default combination sequence. *The White Shogunzord is the only individual Zord to be piloted by more than one person at the same time (since there was no Pink Shogunzord, Katherine Hillard shared a cockpit with Tommy). *The Shogunzords are the first individual Zords to have American Footage (this would later be followed by the Lost Galaxy Zords and the Wild Force Zords. *It is notable that the Alien Rangers are never seen in the cockpits of either the individual Zords or the Megazord itself. The Alien Rangers enter the Shogunzords by being absorbed into them via the gold shape on each Shogunzord's chest (actually using Kakuranger footage for this process). It is unknown how the six Power Rangers enter the Zords but most likely the same way. However, the Zyuranger footage of the Rangers (sans White Ranger being from Dairanger) jumping into their Zords was reused. However, only the footage depicting the Red, Blue and Black Rangers is shown, even after the Pink Ranger is restored to the team. In the Zords' first appearance, the Yellow Ranger footage is also used, editing the Pink Ranger in the same clip out. See Also References Category:Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 3) Category:Zords (Alien Rangers) Category:Five-Piece Megazords